EP 2 253 575 A1 discloses a backstay spreader for a crane. A foldable spreader is used to spread a double-strap backstay section for a lifting crane.
EP 0 609 998 A1 discloses a longitudinally divided lattice mast crane which allows the lattice mast to be separated in a symmetry plane in such a way that the lattice mast is transportable with a reduced height.
DE 10 2011 108 236 A1 discloses a lattice section for a crane in which four corner posts interconnected by means of a plurality null bars and diagonal bars, the diagonal bars being actuable in such a way that the height of the lattice section is variable between a working arrangement and a transport arrangement.
US 2012/0110946 A1 discloses a lattice boom which is foldable both along its width and along its height. A lattice boom of this type has a very complex folding mechanism.
US 2002/0053550 A1 discloses a lattice mast element in the form of a connectable framework structure. Frames can be produced from bars and connection elements, the frames being oriented perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the lattice mast element. A lattice mast element of this type has a reduced stiffness.
DE 10 2006 060 347 B4 discloses a lattice section for a large mobile crane. The lattice section comprises corner posts, null bars and diagonal bars.
NL 1 035 078 C discloses a dividable, longitudinally divided lattice mast element which can be divided for a transport arrangement and transported separately from each other.
NL 1 031 331 C discloses a lattice mast crane comprising two lattice booms. One of the lattice booms has an increased lattice mast element width in a central region.